During production, memory devices are often tested at several stages prior to shipment to ensure that they meet quality standards and specifications. Various testing technologies may be used to test memory to determine whether the memory meets the desired specifications. However, current pre-shipment testing methods of memory devices are limited to pass/fail determinations with no further indication of the prevalence or severity of the failures. Existing testing technologies are limited in provision of any assessment of the degree or prevalence of errors in a memory device. That is, if the memory device does not pass a given test, the failed device may be entirely discarded even though the failed memory device may be suitable for some applications.